Pokemanz
by xPenguinRomancex
Summary: This is the second story I wrote. The first one is still under way. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up. The tried to open my eyes enough to see the clock. 9:00 AM!! OMG IM LATE!! I rush out of bed and head for Momo's room. Momo, my little sister. She gets us in more trouble. Oh well. I rush in her room and throw her covers back. "WAKE UP!!! PROFESSOR BIRCH WILL EAT OUR SOULS!!!" I Yell. "What...no..more cheese Ronny..." I look at her oddly. I run to my room and grab saxy. TOOOT!!!!! "AHHHHH WTF JOSH!!!?!?!" She gets her ass up! "Were late if we don't get there there wont be any Pokemon left!

We are running our fat arses to the lab as fast as we possibly can. "Hurry...Momo...run...FASTER!" i breathe. "FAT BREAK!" Momo yells. We stop and breath for a minute. "Okay lets walk now." We were almost there. all the other trainers were walking out. "NO! Were too late." i said discouraged. "Josh, Molly!" We looked over and professor "BITCH" was waiting for us. We had to work at his lab over the summer after someone ate his fancy expensive cheese during a visit...HINT HINT

He took us in the lab. "Tracy called and said you guys would be late." Good old Mom :) "Good thing she did or i'd be out of Pokemon." Our spirits lightened. "Well, one left." they died again. "Well, technically. the other is an egg." "I WANT IT!!" Momo screamed. "Okay easy there tiger." Birch said. "Josh, then I guess you get the last Pokemon. A friend of mine from the Sinnoh region gave it to me. Professor Charles Owen." He handed me the pokeball. I just stared at it in awe. "SWEET!" "Aren't you gonna open it?" he asked. I nodded. "Pokeball GO!" it opened

"OMIGOSH! IT'S A PIPLUP!" I screamed like a school girl. "Wow that was gay." I said. The piplup stared at me with a curious look. It hopped to one side then the other. It then came and pecked my leg. "Ow. Be nice little piplup." i chastised. "You and I are going to be good friends now." It kinda looked confused then gave me a kinda smile. "Well, it'll take awhile but it'll warm up." Birch said. "HE'S not an IT!" I corrected. "And his name is Mumble!" Momo cracked up. "Well at least mines not Salmonella positive!" I scoffed. She kinda brushed the insult off. "Okay you two, here are your Poketchs. I wish you luck." He walked off.

"Well, where to?" I asked. "Umm how bout Violet city?" I knew what she was thinking. "Oh, well if your rotten egg hatches maybe you can take Valkner on too!" She punched me in the arm. "Ok",she said "TO VIOLET CITY!"

"You guys are gonna leave your mom here with," She shivered, "Richard." We laughed at her and gave her a hug. "Mom you know Josh and i love you. We just need to try life for ourselves." Momo said. "We love you Mom." I said heading for the door. She sniffled. "okay guys be safe, and take this." She handed us a bag with some money and other necessities. "Thanks mom." Momo said. We headed out the door.

"Well Mumble, back in the ball for you." I held up the ball. I jumped out of the way. "Okay the stay out." It smiled at me. "Aw. It's so cute."I said. Momo laughed. That's how our adventure started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. I need to go to a center. Maybe you can get help with you egg." I got hit. We arrived in Violet city late last night. It's not that big of a town. Just a couple of shops and a tower. Dumb bellsprout. I walked into the pokemon center and took Mumble to the front desk. "No mom chansey is not out here!" said the guy at the desk. "Umm hi! I'm Josh and this here is Mumble. Can we have a room for the night?" I asked. "Sure. Room 43." He handed me a key. "Names Jacob. Mom is head nurse here." He greeted. "Cool." I said. I walked outside to get Momo. "Let's go doofus." I said. She stormed inside. "It's 3 AM no insults now please."

We went upstairs to our room. I unpacked some clothes and made Mumble a bed next to mine. Momo tucked a "nest" from blankets for her egg. Then a knock on the door. "Hello? Josh, right? It's Jacob. I brought Ramen can i come in?" I looked at Momo. "Sure. Come on in." He walked in. "Sorry I know this will sound gay, but I need someone to hang out with. Mom never lets me leave here. I don't wanna be a nurse." Momo and I held back laughs. "Well just tell her." I said. "I did. She wont let me get a pokemon unless it's chansey." He rolled his eyes. He plopped on the edge of my bed. I scooted over to make room. LIGHTBULB! "Why don't we help you out." I suggested. Momo looked at me puzzled. "We could help you catch a pokemon! Then she couldn't say no!" I plotted. "COOL!" he said. "Lets go!" Momo groaned. "AFTER SLEEP!" She said. "Haha. yes jacob after sleep." We tucked in for the night while Jacob made a bed on the floor.

"Your piplup snores Josh." Jacob said. I looked at Mumble and laughed. He looked up at me and smiled. "I can't wait for the gym battle!" I said. "Ok but first Jaocb's pokemon!" Momo said. "Lets start at the adoption center." ..

We walked in and immediately started looking around. I saw some cute buneary babies and a cool looking scyther with a broken wing. Then Jacob ran like the wind. "AHHH I LOOVE IT!!" He grabbed a little cubone and hugged it. It just kinda looked confused. It then hugged back. "AWWW" Momo and I said in unison. We then proceeded to get the papers so Jacob could adopt it. It was then i noticed a tank in the back. It was full of water pokemon. That's when I noticed a big eyed feebas eying me. It was kinda ugly. It looked so sad...

We ended up leaving with two pokemon. I just couldn't resist the eyes. "i can't belive you got that ugly thing." Momo said. The feebas in my arms started to cry. "MOMO!" I yelled. Then I tried to comfort my little feebas. Jacob was hugging his cubone. It was like a bad romance movie. The hug never ended.

We reached the center and jacobs mom was agape. "What? IS THAT YOURS!?!" she fumed. Jacob faced her. "Yeah MOM! It's mine and you can't make me get rid of it!" He yelled back. "Oh yes I can! It's it ir you!" She replied. He thought for a moment. "Fine...I'm going with Molly and Josh!" Momo looked at me eyes sparkling. "SURE SURE! We'd love to have you!" Jacobs mom just stuttered as we walked out in a cloud of dust.

"To the gym!" I walked forward toward to the gym door. "Oh joy! We get to watch Josh get murdered." Momo rolled her eyes. "Hmmmph." I grunted. Then i walked in.

"Falkner where for art thou?" I yelled down the hall. "Oh joyous occasion! A challenge." He presseda button and the floor split in two under our feet. A giant football field like area formed under us. "This battle will be between Violet City's Falkner and Josh from Blackthorn. You may use two pokemon each!" The announcer screamed. "Begin!"

"Go feebas!" I sent out. "Go hoothoot!" Yelled Falkner. "Sweet a weak hoothoot!" I thought. "Go feebas water gun!" Feebas jumped forward and sprayed water at hoothoot. It was sent flying back. "Grr. Hoothoot hypnosis!" Hoothoot gave feebas a stare. Feebas just looked forward blankly. "Aggh! Stupid fish! Won't fall asleep. Peck hoothoot!" Hoothoot sprang forward and jabbed at feebas. Poor feebas flopped backwards. "Ok feebas! Ummm water pulse!" Feebas blew a huge burst of water at hoothoot. It blasted towards Falkner. Out cold. "Hoothoot is unable to battle, feebas wins!" The announcer yelled. "YEAH FEEBAS ALRIGHT!" I said hugging her. "That's only the warmup!" Falkner yelled. "Go Pigeotto! Wing attack!" He sent his pokeball flying. Pigeotto flew out and dived for feebas. "Oh no feebas!" I gasped. Feebas was out. "Feebas is unable to battle. Pigeotto wins." This battle was intense. Now Mumble was my only resort!


	3. Chapter 3

"Free accesory cases is you have the town's badge!" Someone yelled from the street. I ran towards him and flashed my badge. "Congratulations. Here's your cases. How many?" I looked at Jacob. "I guess might as well not look a gift horse in the mouth." He answered. "Three then." I said to the man. "Oh great your took my last three. I'm off duty now." He thanked us like it was a favor, then ran off. "Schweet." I said. "Well, let's go to the store and stock up. I got some cash from beating Falkner. Better idea. I'll give you guys money and you buy what you need." I handed them each five hundred dollars. "Holy shee-ot! How much did you get from him!?!" She was astounded. "$1650 why?" I asked. "Because that's a lot." She replied. "Well, why do you think there are only 8 gyms in each continent? It pays to be a good trainer." I chortled. We all set off in opposite directions.

I came across a kinda small looking department store. The air conditioner was on so it was nice and cool. The shelves were crammed full of back to school stuff. I love being homeschooled. I picked up some extra blankets and a tent. I know better than to trust Momo with just the "necessities". I nearly toppled over an old lady with my cart. Threw in some ramen. The cool like 800 pack for $5. And got some drinks and canteens and so on. Then something caught my eye. It was a new model of pokeball. "Let your pokemon rest in luxury" the sign said. I wanted one for Mumble and feebas but $400 dollars was out of the question. I checked out and headed for the next mini mall. Just then I saw what was happening in the street and ran for Momo's side.

MOMO'S POV

Josh handed me my cash and I was gone. I ran to the closest store and burst in. It was a grocery store. "Well might as well get some food. Josh probably won't expect me to be responsible." I walked all over the store picking out random food items and putting them in the cart. When I felt I had a good load I checked out. While I was waiting in line, I happened to glance out the sliding door and see a man kicking something. I looked harder. It was a pokemon he was kicking. I dropped my stuff and ran out the door. "--ou worthless piece of shit! Can't even beat a hoothoot!" the evil man said. "Stop it now!" I yelled. "Leave the poor thing alone!" "Shut the f up bitch!" He screamed back. "grr that's it. Eevee quick attack!" Eevee sprung forward leaping at the man. She knocked him down. "Bite eevee!" CHOMP! "Oww. Oh hell! Take the damn thing! I don't want it anymore!" Eevee bit harder. "PLEASE LADY CALL IT OFF!" The man yelped in pain. "Eevee come." Eevee ran back to me. "Now", I bent down in the man's face, "if I see you hurt another pokemon ever, no, even HEAR you TOUCHED a pokemon ever, my big borther and i will be on you like ugly on an ape. Do I make myself clear?" I warned. "Yes." The man managed. "Good boy." I walked away to see Josh running towards me.

BACK TO ME

"You imbecile! He could have hurt you!" I was mad. "I could stand and watch him beat that poor--" She turned and ran towards a beaten smoochum lying on the ground. "It's ok. Save your strength. Don't cry. I'm going to take good care of you." Momo looked just like mom at that moment. "Josh, center now!" She was stern. I nodded.

Jacobs mom wasn't too enthused to see us, until she saw the smoochum. "Oh my, give it here." Momo handed over the smoochum. "Poor dear, it just has a broken rib or two. It'll be fine after some bandages and some food." Momo exhaled, relieved. I went to comfort her. "Your a good person Momo."

We left the center to go find Jacob. Didn't take long. He was sittiing on a bench waiting for us at our designated spot of return. "Where were you guys?" He asked. Momo and I proceeded to tell the story.

"Wow. Good on ya Momo." Jacob said. We walked back to the center to get smoochum. She was all patched up and sitting on the counter. She jumped off the counter and snuggled on Momo. "Awww." I said. "She's your now and i don't think anything in the world could change that!"

We spent the rest of the day preparing to leave and then spent the night at the center again. Come morning we left for Azalea Town, home of my next badge and Azalea Forest Contest Hall.


End file.
